howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1
This is the gallery for Hiccup in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I and Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II Hiccup Toothless diving down.jpg RTTEe1.3.PNG Hiccup not knowing what to do.jpg Hiccup upset RTTE.png Received 1487610711540189.jpeg RTTEe1.12.PNG Hiccup talks to Stoick RTTE.png Racing with Astrid.jpg Diving down.jpg V FORMATION!.png Never seen anything like them before.jpg Build a new armada.jpg Dagur will steal them.jpg Hiccup and Toothless coming for Astrid.jpg Under water.jpg Saving_Astrid_2.jpg Having rescued Astrid.jpg Thanks Hiccup.jpg In the meantime.jpg At that ship.jpg Stem to stern.jpg Niwiarz1.png Shield RTTE.png DD S3 RttE E1 0441.jpg DD S3 RttE E1 0446.jpg Entering the Reaper.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge 01.jpg Be okay.jpg We're fine.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Tuffnut race to the edge.jpg Say dragon eye.jpg Gothie.png After seeing Gothi's signal that she's got nothing.jpg Astrid and Hiccup as the snow wraith starts up a storm.jpg We should work fast.jpg Hiccup saying good idea.jpg Get out of here.jpg Huge storm.jpg Fire back where.jpg Find anything.jpg Barely.jpg We'll net it.jpg RTTEGothi5.PNG Any sense.jpg RTTEDragonEye3.PNG 85bdae832f369e767a272153746aa280.png Imperfect Harmony 27ad8fe4f3ef7471f72ec6066045fbea.png Worse it gets.jpg Upn seeing blue amongst the gray clouds.jpg Fly to the light.jpg Astrid excitedly saying we made it.jpg Sitting on rocks.jpg I guess we don't.jpg Where were making.jpg Vote on where we're making camp.jpg Making camp.jpg You were right.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the moon.jpg Who knows what we will find out here.jpg Sitting by the edge of the island.jpg It's gone.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E3_0213.jpg No idea.jpg A418c1c2023d2037d554f65a6079c588.png Wanted to say i'm sorry.jpg Are you kidding.jpg Our own island.jpg RttE; Like Stoick And Thornado.jpg RttE; Trapped In Amber.jpg RttE - E3 Hold On!.jpg RttE - E3 Dragon Bones.jpg When Darkness Falls We ignore it.jpg Astrid giving Hiccup two thumbs up.jpg Falling for this.jpg Hiccup starting to need to check on it.jpg Astrid having come up to Hiccup to show him her design.jpg Since you brought it up.jpg What are you up to.jpg One idea.jpg Vote on it.jpg The riders working on their ideas.jpg Looking at the white terrible terror.jpg Snotlout saying I was gonna.jpg DD S3 RttE E4 0468.jpg Idea from Smidvarg.jpg All your ideas.jpg The gang agreeing to Hiccup's name for the island.jpg Our new outpost.jpg Don't go there.jpg Amazing.jpg Normal DD S3 RttE E4 0594.jpg Big Man on Berk Something's clearly not right.jpg Reacting to Fishlegs eating the spoiled yak milk.jpg Hiccup thinking about what to do about Fishlegs allergies.jpg Allergic to Meatlug.jpg Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what is happening with Fishlegs.jpg Reaction to seeing Fishlegs fly through the air.jpg Did you see that.jpg Fall in love.jpg Where'd he go.jpg Gothi making something.jpg Now what.jpg Astrid starting to explain that thor bonecrusher is not afraid of anything.jpg Astrid and Hiccup and bonecrusher walks away.jpg And Snotlout.jpg Where they're headed.jpg We better.jpg You guys grab him.jpg Gone Gustav Gone Hiccupandtoothless3.jpg Hiccup shinging the dragon eye on Astrid.jpg Gustav.jpg Wait a minute GGG.jpg Watch him.jpg Major breakthrough.jpg I don't know GGG.jpg Smidvarg about to land.jpg Astrid and Hiccup from Smidvarg's point of view.jpg Please GGG.jpg DD S3 RttE E6 0091.jpg Hiccup angry GGG.jpg Most unstable caverns.jpg We have to find him GGG.jpg I don't like this Hiccup.jpg Out ther.jpg Dagur was very clear.jpg After Hiccup says I'll be careful.jpg Just something I.jpg Reign of Fireworms If they were migrating.jpg Off all the barrels too.jpg Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what the twins are saying.jpg Uh uh no.jpg Giving them the Island.jpg Were not giving them the Island.jpg Cracked up to be.jpg After seeing the twins headbutt each other.jpg Come on Astrid.jpg Response to the postion Hiccup is given.jpg Come on Hiccup.jpg Here's a question.jpg While listening to the rules.jpg How about breathing.jpg Name of your island.jpg Hiccup and Astrid and their reaction to a fireworm.jpg Hiccup asking Astrid what she is in for.jpg Are you gonna let.jpg 9e7e52afdc7bcfcc0cd8ae32a6642f90.png What ya in for.jpg What just trying to be funny.jpg By ourselves.jpg DD S3 RttE E7 0458.jpg 29f6b5e6ee1742ff1362c3ae33d78b6c.png I just hope you learned something.jpg B79610b44538670eae198843839ff8bf.png Crushing It Mapa race to the edge crushing it.png DD_S3_RttE_E8_0196.jpg You weren't kidding.jpg Astrid starting to answer Hiccup's question.jpg Sort of.jpg What's wrong with him.jpg Getting out of hand.jpg You search the east.jpg First things first.jpg Did you find the rumblehorn.jpg We need to draw.jpg Hiccup reacting to Gobber's question.jpg The wave hitting the wall.jpg hicctoothrtte.jpg Quake, Rattle and Roll Quake Rattle and Roll.png Twin's lookout tower.jpg Sound Good.jpg Somebody keeps stealing our tower.png From Dark Deep went.jpg From Dark Deep went 2.jpg Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-Season-3-Episode-9-Quake-Rattle-and-Roll.jpg Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III gallery Quake, rattle and roll.jpg Look there.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel Part I Hiccup having just handed Astrid something.jpg We're only taking.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after Stoick says I'm waiting.jpg Find out who it is.jpg I was thinking if we.jpg How we can find.jpg We can figure.jpg Where this thing.jpg Not vikings.jpg Across a few.jpg Have DragonWill Travell 1.png Twins serve a purpose.jpg Loot from the ship.jpg Windshear6.png i wouldn't do that if i were you!..png tumblr_nqio2x7Zq71t41phdo4_1280.png|Hiccup shocked to see Heather again, as a dragon rider! Great having Heather back.jpg Wait until after.jpg She's definitley.jpg DD S3 RttE E10 0435.jpg DD S3 RttE E10 0440.jpg Hiccup exchange hugs with Heather.jpg RttE; More Secrets.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel Part ll Tumblr inline nrp1qckLia1s8zbfz 500.jpg Tumblr ntmjb2cDnq1ucxb78o4 1280.png Lookout.jpg Heather come on.jpg Saying goodbye to Heather.jpg Hiccup nodding to Heather.jpg Astrid having put her arm around Hiccup.jpg Astrid having put her right hand on Hiccup's shouldr.jpg Hiccup and Astrid watching Heather leaving.jpg The Next Big Sting Dragonfly.jpg What was that.jpg Or dragons.jpg We will bring it back.jpg The gang seeing the speed stinger touching Hiccup's hand.jpg As quick as we can.jpg 0908.gif Talking about the speed stinger.jpg He's staying here.jpg It's historic.jpg Changes on a little something.jpg If you say.jpg Out of his cage.jpg Not on his own.jpg Pretty good idea who helped.jpg Did for us.jpg He helped us.jpg For that little time.jpg RttE - E12 Bonding.jpg|Watching the bond between Fishlegs, Meatlug and Speedy Helping A Stinger.jpg How To Train A Speed Stinger.jpg|Training Speedy RttE; Be With Your True Pack.jpg Total Nightmare 7715f12eecfc3c58577fb304d5d9d4b9.jpg That's not just.jpg What a cliff hanger.jpg Cleaning their dragons.jpg This easily.jpg Not ride a dragon.jpg Concern for Snotlout.jpg About the titan wing.jpg Gigantic, scary.jpg They didn't make it.jpg Trying to wear it down.jpg After the fight sounds cease.jpg The twins crying.jpg Astrid's Team Night of the Hunters Part I and Night of the Hunters Part II Bad Moon Rising Snotlout Gets the Axe The Zippleback Experience Snow Way Out Edge of Disaster Part I and Edge of Disaster Part II Shock and Awe A Time to Skrill Maces and Talons Part I and Maces and Talons Part II Other Race to the Edge-still01.jpg Race to the edge Hiccup.png Dragoneye.png Poster.jpg Category:Gallery